


A dangerous way to live.

by Ethnicpuggz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Friends to Enemies, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: Darcy Lewis has been in a committed relationship with Commander Brock Rumlow for the past two years, but when she and his Second in command and best friend agent Rollins have an affair, things get complicated





	1. All I ever wanted was you.

It started off really….slow.

Sometimes she’d notice him alot more than she used to.  
He’d come through the labs halls more often with probie agents in tow and give her a filthy smirk and wink if he’d caught her staring on his way out.  
Of course she had noticed him before,  
he was very tall and hard not to notice, especially since he was always next to her boyfriend Commander of strike team alpha, Brock Rumlow.

But somthing had shifted..at least for her.  
He was just always there.

When she was out getting coffee and food he’d be there to help her carry everything to the lab.  
When Brock was gone on solo missions (which seemed to be happening alot) Jack had just swooped in help her with dinner and watch shitty reruns on TV until she fell asleep and once he’d even carried her to bed.

Most recently, she’d noticed that he took to being shirtless in the gym alot more.  
Before he always wore tank tops, she’d seen them when she’d pop in to deliver files or visit Brock.  
But good golly was that giant cut.  
She had to physically stop herself from biting her lip.

At the moment she was watching him do push ups from the comfort of Brocks Lap as Brock watched the next in line strike agents run drills.  
She thought she had been discreet, but when he looked up to find her staring she blushed red.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow before licking his lips and putting one hand behind his back and grinning up at her, throwing a wink her way once again.

 

“what was that about today?” Brock asked when they got into his car that afternoon.

“what was what?” She asked innocently,but he knew!

She knew he knew she was sitting on his lap checking out his best friend and second in command.

“That asshole winking at you in the gym. It was so obvious how could you not see that.” He scoffed as he pulled out of the carpark and drove to her apartment.

“I didn’t notice sorry.” She shrugged looking out of her window and hugging her arms around herself.

A tense silence fell between them.

He parked near the door to her apartment and sighed.

“you are mine..right Darcy Lewis ?” He asked in the soft tone that made her weak, her eyes locked with his and her heart stuttered at the intensity that shone deep in his olive coloured eyes.

“I’m all yours Brock.” She nodded claiming his lips.  
He sighed into the kiss and raked a hand in her hair.

“I better go.” He sighed after a few beats and she nodded.

“goodnight.” She waved as he drove off from the curb.

“urgh I thought he would never leave.” Jack groaned coming out from the shadows to wrap his arms around her as she keyed in her passcode.

“Jack what are you doing here?” She gasped, effectively moving right into his grasp.

“movie night?..was hopin’ we could make some of those good brownies with the bits of chocolate in em and watch our show.” He grinned leaning down affectionately nuzzling her hair.

To any passers by they’d look like a adorable loved up couple, and it kinda felt that way to Darcy.

But Jack was also just a very hands on person when you were apart of his circle.

When he laughed at jokes he would throw an arm around the friend that told it, ilIf he felt bad for you he’d put both hands on your shoulders and either Pat or rub them comfortingly.

But his circle was small, two or three shield agents, Darcy and Brock were in it from work.

“Jack ,I don’t think Brock would be very comfortable with you being here..” she said once the door was open and he tilted his head in confusion stopping at the door.

“I know. That’s why I waited til he was gone to come out? Where ya been shortstack.” He chuckled waltzing in.

“wait, I’m confused."she sighed as the door shut and they walked to the elevator.

"then let me clear up my intentions."He chuckled as the doors shut he ran a hand through her hair drawing her head closer and put a hand on her lower back dragging her flush against him.

"I want you.And I don’t care who has you or what I have to do to get there.” He vowed before dipping his head down and kissing her passionately.

Her eyes rolled back and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He moaned in to the kiss when she moved closer and she almost melted at the sound, which he must’ve felt because he hiked her legs up around his hips as the doors opened and walked them to her apartment door.

He pressed her against it and kissed feverishly down her neck, wet and sloppy.

“Jack ,stop,” she all but whispered but loud enough for him to hear because he froze, letting her down and backing away.

“I-i I’m with Brock , he’s your friend.im his girlfriend this can’t happen.” She tried to say with more conviction than what came out which made him smirk.

“You’re with him for now, soon you’ll be with me.” He stated as if it were a clear cut fact.

“Jack we can’t do that to Brock and besides I like being with him."she said meeting his eyes finally and he really did look like a giant kicked puppy.

"So…you don’t want me like I want you."he said slow and low, his face going into his stotic agent face. she struggled not to jump him again.

"I- Jack I’m with Brock."she sighed,but to her surprise he lit up at that.

"yeah, ok I get it. Lets go make brownies.” He smiled brightly walking into her apartment.

And it was at that moment she realized that she hadn’t answered his question, which in itself was an answer:

She did want Jack.

And now he knew it.


	2. I'll never get to heaven cos I don't know how.

He was just standing in her kitchen,

like he didn’t just kiss her senseless in the elevator ride up.

“hey darce, you wanna glass of wine?"he asked opening her cupboard and pulling out a couple of glasses, like he lived there.

"Jack ." she sighed walking into the kitchen.

He poured her a glass and crowded her against the bench.

“I got this from our last mission, sweet, like you.” He smirked raising the glass to her face.

“Jack…"she sighed reluctantly grabbing the glass lightly.

"have a drink , I wanna know what you think "he said arching down to be more level with her.

It was an Australian fruit wine, summer fruits. It was sweet but not sickeningly sweet.

Fuck

She loved it

"you like it "he smiled brightly and she nodded having a bit more.

"I didn’t know the team went to Australia."she said trying to move to put distance between them, which he let her do as he moved away to start collecting the ingredients for the brownies he wanted.

"team didn’t, I did."he shrugged before moving to the oven and flicking it on to preheat.

"solo missions? Above my pay grade?"she snarked and he shook his head.

"nothing is above your pay grade, as a strike leader I can give Clarence to anyone I deem a necessity to my mission."he said honestly looking up.

"does Brock..not tell you about our missions?"he asked a bit smugly.

"wait- hold the phone."she said standing straight and he smiled into his glass at the action.

"you said strike leader!?"

“yep in about 48 hours, I will be running the new strike team Omega, the team have been training in solitude with the widow and winter solder."he said proudly

"So another strike ops team."she beamed.

"Sorta, but we're a bit different to alpha, they're the heavy hitters really, my team are gonna be more spy less soldier."he shrugged finishing his glass and refilling it as well as topping off hers.

“holy shit Jack that’s great!"she gushed forgetting the issue at hand and hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair.

When she made to move from his grasp he was smiling down at her.

"so-uh brownies."she blushed moving around him.

They baked and joked like there wasn’t a heavy tension building between them.

But now more than ever she noticed his longing gazes at her in reflections, his steel coloured eyes were captivating.

She had trouble moving for a moment when their eyes met.

"they’ll be ready soon, did u want real food while we wait ?"she asked fixing her glasses on her face.

"sounds good, what are you thinkin’? Thai, Chinese?” He asked flicking through his phone.

“uh-i I have some pasta in the fridge from last night."she offered and he groaned.

"urgh Italian? I’ve had a life time of that ,let’s get something else."he said moving the phone to his ear and ordering Chinese from the store around the corner.

They were on the couch eating when he moved to get the fortune cookies and slid closer to her, make the cushions dip in a way that had her falling on his side.

"whoops."he grinned putting an arm behind her on the back of the couch and leaning back rubbing his belly (or abs in his case.)

"so full, now all I need is a gut full of your brownies and I can die a happy man."he joked sounding oddly relaxed.

It was all weirdly comforting.

Brock never really ate sweets with her, he was all 5% body fat and she was all squishy. Jack on the other hand was in between.

He had an outrageous sweet tooth but his job and fitness regimen made it so you would never think he ate anything but protein shakes and salads.

"your so pretty."he smiled lazily at her, rubbing the top of her head like she were a cat.

"I’m not a cat."she grumbled tugging at his hand.

"but your cute, and cuddly and all you wanna do is nap."he chuckled as she burst into giggles at his impromptu tickle attack.

"cut it out the brownies will have cooled by now."she giggled and he practically pounced off of the couch to go check.

"fuck marry me Lewis."he moaned from the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes as he brought over the whole lot.

"these are better than sex "he smirked chomping down on another.

"having some pretty depressing sex then JR."she jibed elbowing his side and he looked at her for a second before tipping her chin up

"kinda hard to have decent sex when your minds on someone you can’t have."he said honestly and she frowned looking down.

"Jack stop."she sighed trying to stop the elephant in the room being acknowledged.

He studdied her for a moment, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

And for a moment.

She really forgot everything.

"I tried to shortstack."he said softly and her eyes snapped to his.

"I really did.for your sake, his sake...my sake."he revealed.

"I-i never knew that you..you felt this way about me."she sighed looking away.

"Because I tried to hide it, make how I feel go away.but I can't anymore."he said with anger laced in his voice.

"What changed jack.two years with Brock and now you suddenly have always had feelings for me?"she asked grabbing her wine to distract herself.

"I-."he started before catching himself and looking at the ground.

"I thought that I could leave you to be with him.but I can't."he growled cupping her neck and kissing her.

The kiss was gental but her head felt hazy.

It was wrong but it felt right.

"Doesn’t have to he broadcasted any sorta way darce."he pleaded as they broke apart.

"We could keep it between us if you wanted but I- I need you."he whispered kissing her again and leaning his forehead on hers.

"Jack I’m with Brock."she mumbled, his hand slid from her face to her hair as he dragged her in for another kiss, this time he deepened it and it made her weak.

"you keep saying that.but your not telling me to leave."he growled.

"you want me."

"and you can have me, anytime you want Darcy.im- I’m putting it on the table ok."he whispered looking into her eyes.

She felt weak and confused.

All she wanted was for her to kiss away the confusion.

And like he read her mind he did just that.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her senseless.

Before long they were a tangled mess in her bedroom, their breathing just settling down.

"Jack."she whispered and he looked down at her lovingly stroking the side of her face.

She stroked a hand up his bare torso and he smiled down at her looking more relaxed than he had in a long time.

"you have to go.” She sighed.

“no."he replied simply.

"you’re gonna feel shitty and talk yourself out of me if I leave.im gonna stay the night, I’ll leave before Dawn though.in case you’re worried about uh-brock."he said rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Darcy didn’t feel bad though.

In fact, she hadn’t felt so good in a long time.

They froze as a loud and persistent knock on her door could be heard.

"babe.open up."A booming voice called and Darcy looked up at Jack alarmed.


	3. Take a drink of heaven this could turn around

They froze in place when the knocking grew louder and more impatient.

"Darcy open the fuckn door!" 

"You have to go."she hissed in a hushed voice.

Jack shot out if the bed and quickly dressed as he made for the window.

"You're not climbing down to the first floor."she scolded pushing him towards the closet.

"Shortstack your closet is shorter than me, I gotta jump "he chuckled.

"Get in."she snapped pushing him in when he reached out to her giving her a kiss.

"You got someone in there Darcy!? I can fuckn hear you whispering!."he sneered from outside.

Darcy quickly put her pyjamas on and dialed Jane as Jack folded himself in the closet.

"Brock."she said quietly as Jane answered.

"Sorry Jane, yeah I told you I'll get the files drawn up for you in the morning ok!?"she whispered to a confused Jane 

"Uh-ok? I knew that already."Jane whispered back.

"Love you too, come by tomorrow ok? Bye get some sleep."she said softly before hanging up on a very confused Jane.

"Jane.you were just talking to Jane?"brock asked folding his arms.

"Yeah baby, sorry she's been hounding me for the files for fury."she lied before reaching out to hug him.

"Whatcha doin here so late."she sighed into the crook of his neck.

"Jacobs told me he saw him here."he snapped pushing her away and storming into her apartment.

"He? He who? I've been by myself since you left ."she said with fake innocence.

"Cut the crap Darcy, just tell me the truth."he practically screamed getting in her face before looking around.

"Rollins get your ass out here now you slimy piece of shit."he barked out.

"Brock, Jack isn't here! Stop yelling my neighbors will call the cops."she pleaded rubbing his arm.

"Tell me the truth Darcy, has he been here tonight!?" He said moving around the apartment opening the various closet doors and walking into the bathroom.

"Baby it's just me here I swear!."she lied following him into her small bedroom.

She tried not to freeze up so much when he walked over to the closet, which he noticed.

"He's in here isn't he!? Look at you, you look like a deer caught in headlights."he said anger rolling off of him.

"Of course not baby, y-youre just scaring me."which was more honest than her previous statements had been.

Brock pulled the door open to find the closet empty and frowned.

"Baby no one's here."she said moving closer to rub up his back and shoulders.

"I- I guess not "he muttered looking down.

"You gonna stay the night babe?"she asked softly wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't not like this I got too much going on up here."he sighed turning in her arms to hug her back.

"Im yours Brock Rumlow."she said softly making him grip her harder.

"I'm sorry, I'll go.im sorry Darcy."he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?"she said walking him to her front door.

"Yes, you will. Goodnight."he said almost carefully as he gave her a soft kiss and made his way to the elevator.

She watched from her window as Brocks car dissapearded into the night.

"You can come out now."she said to the empty room.

Jack emerged from under her bed (which yes looked hilarious.)

"Jack you have to go."she sighed standing up to look him in the eyes.

"If that's what you really want."he said softly looking down.

When it snapped into place.

That's not what she wanted.

At all.

She put her hands on his chest making him look at her.

He healed her gaze, his questioning slightly.

Her hands moved up behind his neck before pulling him down to her in a soft kiss.

She bit his lip the way she found he liked and his hands went to her lower back pulling her flush against his hard body.

"No one can know Jack."she whispered before kissing him sloppily.

"Just you and me shortstack."he promised one of his hands moving up to the back of her neck and the other moving to cup her ass.

And it felt good to her.

Felt right.

And she felt powerful.

She was clinging to him when he hiked one of her legs up around his hip and she moaned at the action grinding up against him.

"God you're beautiful Darcy."he whispered as he nudged her back to the bed.

"Kiss me Jack."she moaned as he made her fall back on the bed with him falling with her.

"Anytime you want me to sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up feeling very very well rested.

Jack was still next to her , his chest rising and falling with each breath.

She drew small circles on it and he slowly opened his eyes smiling goofily.

"Morning angel."he whispered moving in to kiss her.

They were lazily making out when she flipped them over so she was on top of him.

"This is like a dream sweetheart."he smiled sleepily.

"Better catch me before I disappear then."she grinned leaning down to move her hand to grip him between them.

"Oh- oh God "he cursed his hands moving from her back to her hips as she lined herself up for him 

She sank down and the moaned together.

She was picking up speed and he was meeting her hips with every movement.

The only sound in the apartment was their slick skin meeting ,their breathy moans and curses and the sound of sloppy kisses.

She hadn't felt so good since her and Brock first got together.

He moved them so he was sitting up fully, her still on him and he still in her as he gripped her hips hard thrusting up into her harshly.

"Fuck darce. Fuck."he cursed as she came around him and held onto him for dear life 

"Jack-jack fuck Jack."she moaned with every thrust pushing him over the edge.

"Every morning needs to be like this."he grinned as she cuddled up to him 

"We have to get up, you need to go home and get ready for work."she mock scolded pocking his cheek.

He chuckled nipping at her finger.

" 's fine I got a bag in my trunk."he said nuzzling her side 

"Well I need to get up and ready, so."she said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Your welcome to join."she said picking her head out of the bathroom.

* * *

She had never done anything this... _naughty_ before.

She and Jane were eating lunch when Jack walked in with Bucky and Nat. They were talking heatedly and he had his angry agent face on when he caught sight of her and he lit up a bit.

Which effectively made Natasha follow his line of sight immediately and raising an eyebrow at her.

Darcy looked away just as Brock and Steve entered the cafe meeting the other three.

Brock looked up and smiled at her moving over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, been missing you."he said sitting next to her.

"You can go eat with your friends babe, Jane and I are finishing up anyway."she smiled brightly at him trying not to look at Jack.

"Oh- alright , did you want to come over for dinner tonight?"he asked looking a bit hopeful and she nodded.

"Of course, you know I love it when you wine and dine me."she smirked making him smile.

"See you later baby."he said getting up and kissing her again before walking back to the group.

When Darcy and Jane finished up Jack stood to make his way over to them looking very official in his walk.

"Agent Lewis, I know you've taken time off of being an agent to help aid doctor foster but agent hill has requested you for a meeting to discuss an upcoming mission with the strike team that we could use your technical aid in."he said pulling out a envelope and handing it to her.

He said it loud enough for Brock to hear which made her think it was a lie.

"Shouldn't this stuff be talked abiab with more discretion agent Rollins." Brock snapped from behind him.

"Commander Rollins "he corrected making Steve bite his cheek to stop smiling.

 "If you two are finished, Darcy and I will be going "Jane said rolling her eyes at the men.

"Uh- bye."darcy said giving a small wave at the group when Brock tugged her back giving her a tight hug.

Keeping eye contact with Jack as he did it.

"Love you baby."he said kissing the top of her head.

he smiled up at him only realising then that he'd said it to irk Jack.

She rolled her eyes before following Jane out of the busy mess hall.

 

Darcy and Jane we're back in the lab working on data entries from their readings from asgaurd when she got a text.

_jack: meet up with me?_

darcy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jane who was deep in her data.

_Darcy: did something happen?_

_Jack:nope, just wanna see you ._

_Darcy:see me?_

Darcy bit her lip waiting for a response.

_Jack:take your panties off before hand to save time if you want ;)_

And yeah. She was all for sex at work.

She licked her lips getting up and telling Jane she needed to go for a small break.

_Darcy:where are you?_

It was hot and felt so wrong.

But she wasn't gonna stop what was going on.

 

 

 


	4. jane i can explain

 

Three whole weeks.

That's how long they lasted as a secret to everybody.

And then it happened.

Darcy had been tugged into the storage closet near her office and a heated kiss.

Jack had his hands on her ass and she giggled wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"God."He mumbled kissing down her neck.

"You.  Look. Beautiful."He said between kisses, his hands roaming her behind as hers slid down his chest.

"Jack Janes expecting me."Darcy giggled pushing him away.

"C'mon, We'll be fast."He pouted, sliding his hands up her sides making her shiver.

"Been waiting like. all day."He groaned pulling her against him before reaching down and hiking her legs up around his hips, it was a tight squeeze so he had her pressed against the only wall that had no shelf on it, nuzzling her neck.

"Sweetie its midday."She whispered trying to make a joke but failing as he ground his hips into hers, eliciting a slight moan from her.

"Fine. But try not to mess up my skirt too bad."She conceited cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply.

So that was how she ended up with her skirt hiked up and his pants lowered just enough to free his cock as he slid into her.

She moaned into the hand he had against her mouth and he sighed like her pussy was his greatest relief.

"God, you're killing me, sweetheart."He groaned moving with deep hard thrusts just like she liked.

he lifted her right leg higher angling his thrusts as her left leg clung to his hip desperately as she tried to meet his thrust.

He moved his hand from her mouth back to her left leg to hike it over his shoulder roughly.

She whined as quietly as she could manage and he chuckled thrusting faster.

His mouth sought hers feverishly.

And then her world came crashing in.

The door opened and her eyes widened as Jane gaped at the scene.

Darcy being thoroughly fucked by her boyfriend's best friend.

"Oh my god."She gasped quickly shutting the door.

They froze and Jack's head fell to her shoulder.

"I don't suppose you-."

"Get off. now."She hissed cutting him off and he sighed with a "Yeah, I thought so."As he let her down and pulled his pants up.

Darcy straightened her clothes and bolted to find jane.

"Jane I-"She fell short seeing brock standing in janes lab, jane was pacing as he sat in the swivel chair behind Darcy's desk.

"There you are, sweetheart."HE smiled brightly standing up to greet her with a kiss.

"You ok? Look like you've seen a ghost."He asked looking her over.

"I- I need to talk to jane baby."She said and he frowned.

"I thought we could go have lunch together, being my first week back I don't have too much to do."HE asked sliding his hand into hers.

"I-"

"This will be quick Rumlow, Could you give these to doctor banner."She said giving him a file.

"Uh- yeah sure."He said giving darcy a light kiss on the forehead before grabbing the file and walking out.

The door shut behind him and jane turned on her heel to face darcy.

"Darcy, what the fuck?"She hissed.

"I-i know it looks bad-."

"Looks bad? Darcy, it is bad, How could you do that to brock!?"She scoffed.

"Jane I- I don't know I just, Jack was so sweet and I-I don't know what it is about him I just lost control."She stuttered.

"Darcy if you want Jack, then leave brock."She snapped.

"I love brock," Darcy whined knowing that her reasoning was crap.

she was crap.

"If you loved him, you wouldn't have even entertained the idea of being with Jack."Jane sighed.

"Look, Darcy, it's your life I don't wanna stand here and judge you, your family to me, but I need you to do what's right. For your sake, because I know you. This isn't you."She said moving to hug darcy.

"I-I don't know what to do jane."She sobbed

"I'm here for you.whatever you decide."

Darcy stepped out into the hall to see Jack walking beside Rumlow.

"Darce."He nodded in greeting.

"Hi, Jack."She smiled back.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short, I promised lunch to darcy," Brock said stopping to stand with darcy.

"Of course, I'll see you when you get back."Jack nodded, sending a small wink over brocks shoulder when he had fully faced darcy.

* * *

 

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Brock said curtly as they arrived at the first-floor cafe.

"What are you talking about."Darcy sighs offhandedly.

god, she was a piece of shit.

"Jack, I don't like the way he looks at you. He looks at you the same way the big lug looks at cake."He scoffed making darcy laugh, which only made him frown more.

"It's not funny, He's got the sweet tooth of a diabetic, and He looks at you like he wants to eat you. Only I should be looking at you the way he does."He pouted folding his arms.

"Babe I'm sure its nothing."

"I hope so."He said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"She scoffed.

"It means what it means, I hope its nothing. Why are you getting so defensive!?"He hissed lowly.

"I'm not getting defensive, you're pissing me off!"

"I'm pissing you off? How the hell do you think I feel when my ex second is making moony eyes at my girl only for her to make em right back."HE shot back.

"I do not!"

"I know your flirt face darcy, It used to be aimed at me, I see the way you two look at each other."He snared.

"Is this why you wanted to have lunch, to accuse me of whatever you're accusing me of."She snapped making him pause and sigh.

"No.ITs not. I'm sorry."He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm just on edge."H said tugging her in for a soft hug.

"I-...It's ok. Let's eat."

* * *

 

Jack smiled looking over the one picture darcy let him take of them together.

Her hair was messy, and he was too as they lay together in his bed, she was in his t-shirt and he had her in his arms kissing her cheek.

he loved her.

wholeheartedly and Brock knew it.

he just didn't know how close he was to having her.

That made him smile even more

 

"Boss told me to give you this."Brock declared walking into Jack's office.

"And this is?"Jack asked, locking his phone and pocketing it before flipping open the file as brock flipped the chair before his desk to sit on it backward.

"Your new mission, we're teaming up again," Brock smirked.

Jack read the file and saw that the recon he and his team had been doing had led to both teams joining together to take out one of the larger hydra bases that they had infiltrated.

"Seems o, I'll get my team ready."He said with a nod.

"Oh, by the way, Sharon's coming," Brock said standing up.

"Why is she coming?"Jack asked confused.

"I'm sure you know why."Brock snickered turning not seeing the glare from jack

"You don't deserve darcy."Jack scowled, his good mood gone just like that.

"You know, I'm sure you'd just love to rat me out to her huh?"Brock said smirking knowingly from the doorway.

"But you know what happens if you do, don't you jacky?"He chuckled leaving.

God jack hated him.

He sighed looking down at his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im back haha


	5. lets raise a glass or two...

"Do you ever just stare at the sky and wonder what's out there?"The grainy voice of Jack asked sleepily from across the private line.

"Jack, I work for an astrophysicist, it's our job to do that."She giggled in response making him chuckle

"Then before that...did you?"He asked, rustling from across the line letting her know he rolled over in whatever kind of bedding he was in.

"Yeah.all the time."She smiled into the phone.

"I used to think that there were already people living out on mars, they just didn't want a bar of us and kept away."HE chuckled.

"Well your probably right so I wouldn't talk down on young Jack. young jack had more sense than most of our government officials in that sense."She snared making him laugh.

"Nah young jack just wanted to be a soldier."

"Look at that, you became one and then some."She smiled relaxing further into her bed, regardless of the annoying buzz coming from the phone.

"What did young darcy want to be?"He asked curiously.

"Young darcy wanted to buy a big plot of land, and become a farmer."She said with disdain in her voice.

"Really?"He snorted.

"I'll have you know, I have quite the green thumb, and animals happen to adore me."She huffed.

"Like one of those Disney princesses?"

"Exactly."

"Like belle."He smirked, his voice sounding very sleepy now.

"Belle?"

"Mhmm."

"Why belle?"

"Cos she always has her nose in a book and doesn't take shit from anyone."

"Huh."

"Plus, she'd do anything to protect her loved ones, and that's the most darcy thing you could do."

She was at a loss for words.

A. Did Jack watch Disney movies?

B. How can a man so grumpy looking be so damn sweet and attentive?

C...

"So who does that make you?"

"who do you think?"

"I-"

She was cut off by something on his side beeping.

"I just got word that they're on their way back to camp."Jack sighed.

"Then you should probably get back to it."

"I miss you."And that breaks her heart just a little bit.

"Y-you don't have to say it back i-"

"I miss you too Jack." He closes his eyes at that, a small smile playing on his lips as he considers her words.

"I gotta go sweetheart."He says after a beat.

"Goodnight Jack...stay safe."

"As long as your still there when I get back you can count on it," he smirked knowing how much his cheesy lines made her blush.

He hung the phone up as the hella carrier doors opened for Brocks team.

"Have fun lounging around jack-ass."Brock scowled glaring at him.

"I did actually."he shrugged in response pocketing his cellphone.

"The mission was successful, not that you seem to care."Sharon snorted folding her arms and staring at jack accusingly.

"So we good to go home now or do you two wanna keep getting on my ass about how I'm not being nice during our mission."He deadpanned.

"Your a strike leader, show better form."

"Your right Sharon, I am a strike leader."He smirked condescendingly.

"All you are is alpha team leaders fuck toy while he's out on missions, always the side piece never the bride."He said with venom seeping from his tone, Sharon looked taken aback at his tone.

Jack had never explicitly spoken about their relationship before, but now was different.

Now he hated her just as much as him.

"Rollins cut the shit. now."Brock scolded.

"You're not my boss Rumlow, you have no jurisdiction over me anymore."Jack snapped surprising Brock.

"I'll still whoop your ass you ungrateful piece of shit."Brock hissed.

"You think you scare me, old man? Jack chuckled humorlessly.

"Brock. stop it, let's just go, we're heading back to base on our own."Sharon said gripping brocks arm.

"Of course you are, ill make sure everything's good back home brock."Jack grinned cheekily.

"You tell her and I end you, "Brock warned.

"Ait she just the plumpest prettiest little thing, "Jack smirked lowly keeping eye contact with brock who was getting visibly agitated.

"She would never go near you."Brock hissed.

And then brock saw it.

The look jack gave him.

It was the same look Brock would give steve sometimes

The look of. 'Im fucking the girl you love and your too stupid to know it.' face.

"I'll fucken kill you," Brock shouted going to throw a punch at Jack, sending the taller man back and drawing blood from his mouth.

Jack laughed a truly unhinged laugh and caught the second punch brock sent his way, forcing brock back into the far wall.

"Brock let's go!"Sharon screeched running to his side, only to be ignored as brock flipped himself up and into a high kick aimed for Jack's chest, Jack grabbed his leg and pushed it down hard sending his face towards his waiting shoulder.

Brock howled in pain, rushing to tackle the taller man to the ground and grappling with him until he could straddle him, punching Jacks face multiple times before jack finally rolled them over gripping brocks shoulders and raising the man to shove him back down, hitting his head hard on the metal below them.

"Boss that's enough."One of Jack's agents said trying to hold down his arms.

"Take your whore and leave."Jack hissed standing up, Sharon rushing to brocks side.

"You leave her alone, Darcy's mine."Brock wheezed.

"We'll let darcy decide on that when she finds out about what you've done."

"You think she'll go running to you? You knew Jack, and you didn't tell her."

"You threatened to get me taken off the team," Jack argued.

"Yeah, I did. And you chose what you wanted more."Brock chuckled.

"She finds out and neither of us gets her."

"At least she won't be with you."Jack sneered turning his back to them.

* * *

Darcy sighed checking her phone again for any word from Jack or brock, they were supposed to return that day but she hadn't gotten any messages.

Her front door opened and she jumped up in excitement before frowning.

"What happened to your face?"She demanded, rushing to Jack's side.

"Sweetheart I'm a soldier by trade.we get bruised up some."He chuckled wrapping an arm around her and bending down to kiss her.

"Mmm, you smell good."She smiled wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Missed you."He said into the crook of her neck before hiking up her legs so he could stand at his full height and hold her tighter, earning a giggle from her.

"Missed you too."She said leaning back to cup his cheek, being careful not to hurt his bruised cheekbone and gently kissing his lips.

"They don't hurt, you don't have to be gentle."He snorted walking her back to the living room.

"I don't want to rupture your stitches."She complained as he plopped down on her couch, with her straddling him.

"Waitifyour back then Brock might-"

"He's not back yet," Jack said cooly looking way.

"Oh...did- did something happen?"

"Nothin that needs any more of my attention.Not when I have a beautiful woman on my lap."He smirked, his large hands holding her waist as he leaned up to kiss her.

She ran her hands through his still wet hair and smiled into the kiss as his hand went to her hips his thumbs rubbing small circles into her skin.

"I fucken knew it." Darcy jumped off of jack like it burnt at the sound of her boyfriends' voice.

"Brock I-"

"You lied."He snorted glaring at Jack.

"Brock Let me-"

"Darcy, wait you gotta know something."

"You knew he was coming here!"She hissed, tears forming as she backed away.

"You planned for him to catch us, I told you I didn't want to break up with brock so you made it so he'd leave me."She whimpered.

"Sweetheart no- I- He wasn't supposed to be in town yet I had to tell you-."

"Get out."She barked cutting him off.

"Get out now JAck."She screamed and he stood gobsmacked.

"Baby let me explain. He pleaded to deaf ears as she shook her head.

"GEt out jack."She sobbed betrayal in her eyes.

Jack glared at brock who ignored him, staring at darcy.

He left, closing the door behind him.

"Brock i-I'm so sorry."

"Do you love him?"

"What? no, brock I love you."She sobbed and he could hear rustling, they were probably hugging.

"As long as it's me you love then we can fix this."He sighed.

God jack hated him.

He was playing her.

he had to make her see that.

* * *

 

"I've stopped seeing jack," Darcy said as Jane looked over her notes from the past week.

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I am, I love brock, and he's taken this way better than I deserve," Darcy said looking down at her feet.

"But are you still happy with him?"

"Of course I am, I just- I probably miss the adrenalin of being with Jack. But I have to put brock first now, He's what's important."

"Darcy, your aloud to change your mind about who you want to be with, don't feel obligated to stay because you've been together so long," Jane said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I love him."Darcy nodded.

"Uh-Darcy could I have a word please," Jack said awkwardly from the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"Darcy hissed looking around as if Brock would appear from thin air at any second.

"I-I need to talk to you."He pleaded.

"Jack, I cant. what happened between us was a mistake."

"I don't believe you. I know you felt something for me."Jack frowned shaking his head and stepping towards her.

"I love brock."

"And you loved being with me darcy, I know it, "Jack said reaching out for her to flinch away from his touch.

"Please, I just need to talk to you."

"No jack. I-I have to go."She stammered.

"Sweetheart please."He begged, making her stop mid-step.

"Jack I'm sorry but I cant."She whimpered before leaving the lab.

"What did you want to tell her? If you want I could try to get the message across."Jane sighed after a moment of silence.

"Its brock."

"What about him."

"He's cheating on her."

Jane stared at the taller man in awe as he kept his eyes trained on the door as if willing her to come back to listen to him.

"How long?"

"The whole time."

"You have proof? this is just hearsay unless you have proof."

Jack pulled out his phone without looking and unlocked it raising the video that he must have had ready to show darcy.

Brock was cupping Sharon's face as they made out without a care in the world.

"Fuck," Jane whispered.

* * *

 

Brock watched as darcy left the lab and smirked.

She was his girl.

He might not be treating her the best but now that they had done it to each other all he had to do was cut off the loose end and get her to be his for good.

HE looked down at the small velvet box in his hand and grinned.

"What's got you so chipper?"Sharon asked curiously.

"We're stopping our..ya know..thing."He said flippantly.

"Fine by me, steve finally asked me on a date anyway."Sharon shrugged sipping her smoothie.

"I'm asking her to marry me," Brock said tossing the box in the air catching it as it fell.

"Never thought il'd see the day."Sharon giggled.

"Well good luck."She winked walking down the hall.

"Don't need luck. She's mine."Brock said to himself pocketing the box and walking off.

* * *

Darcy walked through the carpark when she heard footsteps behind her.

She looked back to see brock approaching and gave a small nervous smile.

"Hi, Brock."She said as he went to kiss her cheek.

"Baby I gotta get something off my chest."He said seriously looking around the empty lab.

"I-I know you must be so upset with me."Darcy stammered looking down.

"Darcy I've never met anyone like you before. your caring, beautiful and far too good for me, regardless of what has happened, I still love you more than I thought I could love anything."He declared ignoring the sound of the door opening as he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Darcell Victoria Lewis, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and any other one out there by being my wife."He asked in the most nervous voice darcy had ever heard him use.

She froze, her eyes wide as her jaw dropped.

He stared up waiting for her answer as darcy stared back when her eyes raised and were met with familiar green eyes that stared with an absolute brokenness Darcy had to look away and back to brock.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr fic I started and I'm finishing up on here 😁 comments are welcome if you have any prompts, hmu on Tumblr x #ethnicpugg


End file.
